bokunoheroacademiafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Peace Sign
to drugi utwór otwierający anime Boku no Hero Academia. Został wykonany przez Kenshiego Yonezu. Postacie * Izuku Midoriya * All Might * Ochaco Uraraka * Eijiro Kirishima * Katsuki Bakugo * Tenya Iida * Shoto Todoroki * Mezo Shoji * Yuga Aoyama * Hanta Sero * Tsuyu Asui * Toru Hagakure * Momo Yaoyorozu * Mashirao Ojiro * Rikido Sato * Kyoka Jiro * Fumikage Tokoyami * Denki Kaminari * Minoru Mineta * Koji Koda * Mina Ashido * Hitoshi Shinso * Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu * Mei Hatsume * Shota Aizawa * Hizashi Yamada Tekst Wersja anime Kanji= いつか僕らの上をすれすれに 通り過ぎてったあの飛行機を 不思議なくらいに覚えてる 意味もないのに　なぜか 不甲斐なくて泣いた日の夜に ただ強くなりたいと願ってた そのために必要な勇気を 探し求めていた 残酷な運命が定まってるとして それがいつの日か僕の前に現れるとして ただ一瞬、この一瞬、息ができるなら どうでもいいと思えたその心を もう一度 遠くへ行け 遠くへ行けと 僕の中で誰かが歌う どうしようもないほど熱烈に いつだって目を腫らした君が二度と 悲しまないように笑える そんなヒーローになるための歌 さらば掲げろピースサイン 転がってくストーリーを |-| Rōmaji= Itsuka bokura no ue wo sure sure ni toorisugite itta ano hikouki wo Fushigi na kurai ni oboeteru imi mo nai no ni naze ka Fugainakute naita hi no yoru ni Tada tsuyoku naritai to negatteta Sono tame ni hitsuyou na yuuki wo sagashi motomete ita Zankoku na unmei ga sadamatteru toshite Soregaitsu no hi ka boku no mae ni arawareru toshite Tada isshun kono isshun iki ga dekiru nara Dou demo ii to omoeta sono kokoro wo Mou ichido tooku e ike tooku e ike to Boku no naka de dareka ga utau Doushiyou mo nai hodo netsuretsu ni Itsudatte me wo harashita kimi ga Nido to kanashimanai you ni waraeru Sonna hiiroo ni naru tame no uta Saraba kakagero piisu sain Korogatte iku sutoorii wo |-| Angielski= That plane flew over our heads so close I don't know why I remember that so brightly The night I cried so helplessly I longed for strength and I was looking for the courage I needed If this cruel fate is decided and It confronts me someday Right now, just right now I can only breathe Nothing matters, my heart says Once more go further and further Someone in me singing No matter what happens It's for you, always shedding the tears Never to be sad and smile This is the song to be a HERO Farewell and put up your peace sign Keep rollin' our never ending story Pełna wersja Kanji= いつか僕らの上をすれすれに 通り過ぎてったあの飛行機を 不思議なくらいに覚えてる 意味もないのに　なぜか 不甲斐なくて泣いた日の夜に ただ強くなりたいと願ってた そのために必要な勇気を 探し求めていた 残酷な運命が定まってるとして それがいつの日か僕の前に現れるとして ただ一瞬、この一瞬、息ができるなら どうでもいいと思えたその心を もう一度 遠くへ行け 遠くへ行けと 僕の中で誰かが歌う どうしようもないほど熱烈に いつだって目を腫らした君が二度と 悲しまないように笑える そんなヒーローになるための歌 さらば掲げろピースサイン 転がってくストーリーを 守りたいだなんて言えるほど 君が弱くはないの分かってた それ以上に僕は弱くてさ 君が大事だったんだ 独りで生きていくんだなんてさ 口をついて叫んだあの日から 変わっていく僕を笑えばいい 独りが怖い僕を 蹴とばして噛みついて息もできなくて 騒ぐ頭と腹の奥がくしゃくしゃになったって 手洗いも痙攣も消えてしまうくらいに 今は触っていたいんだ　君の心に 僕たちは きっといつか遠く離れた 太陽にすら手が届いて 夜明け前を手に入れて笑おう そうやって青く燃える色に染まり おぼろげな街の向こうへ 手をつないで走っていけるはずだ 君と未来を盗み描く 捻りのないストーリーを かさぶただらけ荒くれた日々が 削り削られ擦り切れた今が 君の言葉でよみがえる 鮮やかにも現れていく さなぎのままで眠る魂を 食べかけのまま捨てたあの夢を もう一度取り戻せ もう一度 遠くへ行け 遠くへ行けと 僕の中で誰かが歌う どうしようもないほど熱烈に いつだって目をはらした君が二度と 悲しまないように笑える そんなヒーローになるための歌 さらば掲げろピースサイン 転がってくストーリーを 君と未来を盗み描く 捻りのないストーリーを |-| Rōmaji= itsuka bokura no ue o suresure ni toorisugiteitta ano hikouki o fushigi na kurai ni oboeteru imi mo nai no ni naze ka fugainakute naita hi no yoru ni tada tsuyokunaritai to negatteta sono tame ni hitsuyou na yuuki o sagashimotometeita zankoku na unmei ga sadamatteru to shite sore ga itsu no hi ka boku no mae ni arawareru to shite tada isshun kono isshun iki ga dekiru nara dou demo ii to omoeta sono kokoro o mou ichido tooku e ike tooku e ike to boku no naka de dare ka ga utau dou shiyou mo nai hodo netsuretsu ni itsudatte me o harashita kimi ga nido to kanashimanai you ni waraeru sonna hiiroo ni naru tame no uta saraba kakagero piisu sain korogatteiku sutoorii o mamoritai da nante ieru hodo kimi ga yowaku wa nai no wakatteta sore ijou ni boku wa yowakute sa kimi ga daiji dattanda "hitori de ikite ikun da" nante sa kuchi o tsuite sakenda ano hi kara kawatteiku boku o waraeba ii hitori ga kowai boku o ketobashite kamitsuite iki mo dekinakute sawagu atama to hara no oku ga kushakusha ni nattatte tearai mo keiren mo kieteshimau kurai ni ima wa sawatteitainda kimi no kokoro ni bokutachi wa kitto itsuka tooku hanareta taiyou ni sura te ga todoite yoake mae o te ni irete waraou sou yatte aoku moeru iro ni somari oboroge na machi no mukou e te o tsunaide hashitteyukeru hazu da kimi to mirai o nusumiegaku hineri no nai sutoorii o kasabuta darake arakureta hibi ga kezuri kezurare surikireta ima ga kimi no kotoba de yomigaeru azayaka ni mo arawareteiku sanagi no mama de nemuru tamashii o tabekake no mama suteta ano yume o mou ichido torimodose mou ichido tooku e ike tooku e ike to boku no naka de dare ka ga utau dou shiyou mo nai hodo netsuretsu ni itsudatte me o harashita kimi ga nido to kanashimanai you ni waraeru sonna hiiroo ni naru tame no uta saraba kakagero piisu sain korogatteiku sutoorii o kimi to mirai o nusumi egaku hineri no nai sotorii o |-| Angielski= It's strange how well I remember The airplane I once saw flying effortlessly above There's no real reason It just sticks with me In the evening, after I spent the whole day a crying mess I wished for nothing but to be stronger I was searching for The courage I would need to achieve that goal Even if a cruel fate has been carved in stone Poised to reveal itself before me someday As long as I have a moment, this moment, where I can breathe I can hold on to the feeling that none of it really matters Someone inside me is singing "Go the distance! Go the distance once more!" With a passion that I can't deny Your eyes are always swollen with tears But I'll keep smiling so you'll never have to be sad again The song I hear encourages me to be that kind of hero! I'll throw up a peace sign Rolling this story along! I couldn't say I wanted to protect you You weren't that weak But I was even weaker You were always someone important to me I've been changing ever since that day When I yelled, "I'll go on living alone!" So go ahead and laugh! Laugh, because I'm afraid of being alone Even if I'm kicking, biting, unable to breathe And the depths of my rioting head and stomach are a gushy mess I can almost forget about struggling to impress everyone That's how much I want to be there, feeling your heart! Someday I'm sure our hands Will reach the far-off sun Let's attain the moment before daybreak, laughing aloud We'll be dyed in a palely burning color As we venture beyond this dim city Joining hands, I bet we can run all the way through I'll steal a future with you Writing a story without any twists! Rowdy days spent covered in scabs Worn-out days of scraping myself up and getting scraped Your words bring them all back to me—they appear so vividly My soul, still sleeping in its chrysalis That dream, tossed aside still half-eaten I'll take them all back once more! Someone inside me is singing, "Go the distance! Go the distance once more!" With a passion that I can't deny Your eyes are always swollen with tears But I'll keep smiling so you'll never have to be sad again The song I hear encourages me to be that kind of hero! I'll throw up a peace sign, Rolling this story along! I'll steal a future with you, writing a story without any twists! Wideo centruj|350 px Kategoria:Muzyka en:Peace Sign es:Peace Sign ru:Peace Sign